Desire
by ilikewriting
Summary: Lightfur is met by an unknown ThunderClan assailant all alone. Wonder what'll happen? Rated M for lemons, and my first go at rape. And multiple sexualities.
1. Chapter 1

Lightfur sat down on the log, exhausted from the day's activities. Caring for some of the elders, fixing that apprentices paw, mending Hacklefur's battle wounds, and all the other things he had done after the battle for Sunningrocks. _At least RiverClan won,_ he thought, _with only a small amount of losses. _

After the day was done, Lightfur had retreated to the safest, most peaceful place he knew; the log. However boring the name sounded, it was a beautiful spot to just sit and relax. It oversaw one of the smaller rivers running through RiverClan territory, and received a large amount of sun during the day, and a perfect view of StarClan at night. It was almost like you could see through the heavens, straight into the dead cat's hearts.

He layed down, letting the tension pour out of his body and shutting his eyes a bit. _I'll just sleep for a bit. _He thought eagerly.

However, before he could accomplish just that, he was alerted to the sound of a growl behind him. He looked around, searching for his assailant, when he was bowled through from behind. Before he could turn and fight the cowardly feline fairly, he felt teeth pierce the loose skin at his neck.

"Stand up." The voice said in a commanding tone. He could tell by the husky undertone that the unknown figure was a tom.

Lightfur obeyed, and stood up shakily. He had never learned to fight very well, as most of his training was in the path of the medicine cat.

"Now, we're going to have a little fun. I didn't appreciate losing territory today, and some of my closest friends died. So you're going to pay."

So the figure was from ThunderClan. No wonder.

"Kill me if you wish, but know that it will not aid your friends or win back the territory you seek." Lightfur hissed bravely, accepting his fate with as much dignity as possible.

"Kill you? Not quite yet, fucktoy."

"Excuse me?" Lightfur mewed in surprise. What was this 'fucktoy'?

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

And before Lightfur could reply, the stranger had mounted him, and began thrusting his penis into Lightfur's ass.

Lightfur mewled as pain overcame him, pain like a lightning bolt, pain like his stomach being ripped open, pain like he had never felt before.

"You're rather tight, aren't you?" The stranger growled.

Lightfur mewled again, trying to block out the pain. The stranger continued thrusting, roughly shoving his erect penis in and out of Lightfur's tight ass.

Lightfur's pain soon became pleasure, and he mewled again; however, the sensation causing it changed.

He felt his penis rise as he bucked his hips towards the stranger's penis, trying to milk a reaction from it.

He heard the stranger purr, and felt his ass tightening around his penis. He felt fluids pour, seemingly by the gallon, into his ass, and he felt a lustful need within him.

The stranger dismounted him, and Lightfur felt no relief, only desire to try it on the stranger who had raped him only moments before.

"Not so fast, buddy. I'll decide when you get pleasure, and when you suffer."

Lightfur mewled and sat down on the soft ground.

"Please! I need it!" he mewed, desperate.

The stranger came closer, and nudged him over onto his side. Then he started licking his stomach. Lightfur purred as pleasure ripped up and down his spine.

The stranger licked farther down, sending shivers through Lightfur as he got nearer and nearer to his penis.

Lightfur felt his sexual excitement come to a climax, and prepared for the onrush of pleasure. But the stranger stopped. Lightfur began mewling like a kit, wanting and needing release.

"See ya next moon, same spot, same time."

Lightfur sat up abruptly, but not fast enough to catch the other cat before he disappeared into the underbrush.

Would he come? He knew he would.

Please read next chapter! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A moon later....

Lightfur tended to Brownclaw's infected head scratch, sprinkling various herbs to prevent infection and to stop the bleeding that was currently drenching his mud-brown fur, tinting it a sickening red. Brownclaw mewled lightly as Lightfur placed the cobwebs upon his head. The warrior had only had his ceremony a moon ago, so he was generally inexperienced in battles between the fierce Clans.

He and his previous mentor had been out on a patrol, when they had encountered an enemy ThunderClan patrol. The ThunderClan patrol had acted aggressively, and had killed off Brownclaw's mentor and injured Brownclaw grievously. Brownclaw had managed to fight them off temporarily before he entered camp territory, where he passed out while other cats drove the ThunderClanners off their land.

_Poor kid, _Lightfur thought sympathetically. _Unlucky for him to lose one of his best friends so quickly._

Lightfur had thought deeply about one moon ago. He had been raped, and yet his psyche refused to believe it.

(_No, no, it never happened! It was all a bad dream, a very, very bad dream!)_

Would he come? Maybe. Maybe not.

(_Don't go! Don't go!)_

Maybe he should go, just to dispel his worries. Or maybe he was just being stupid.

He's argumentative train of thought was interrupted when he accidentally pressed roughly against Brownclaw's open wound. "Sorry, sorry." He muttered distractedly.

"S'okay." Brownclaw replied, before adding, "Anything on your mind, Lightfur?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Lightfur chided gently. He was back to normal, and, for now, had cast out the voices.

1 hour later......

Slightly against his will, Lightfur had decided that the best course of action was to come after all, just to dispel his worries.

(_Stupid. Stupid.)_

He waited a few moments, a gentle hope kindling in his breast. _Perhaps it never happened._ He thought eagerly.

All hope was crushed out of him when he heard that familiar voice, slightly ruffled, to his flank. He spun around, and finally glimpsed his enemy.

He was dark grey, with bands of black walking down his rigid spine. His face was an eerie white, casting a dark contradiction between the two parts. His eyes shone a dark, sinister green, lending to his sadistic persona. His paws were a muffled white, matching his eerie face in colour. His claws were extremely sharp, and Lightfur knew the extent of the damage they could do to him if he wasn't careful.

However, the one thing he didn't notice was the she-cat hanging from his jaws.

She had dark black fur, with no spots of lighter or darker patches. Her fur was groomed well, and was rather short for a she-cat. She had piercing blue eyes, and looked as if ready for a snappy remark.

He dropped her on her back, and she hissed before he slashed her across her head with claws unsheathed.

"Hi again." The stranger mewed pleasantly enough. "We're going to move onto something new. Come over here."

Lightfur stayed in the same place, breathing, "You're not real, you're not real." To steady himself.

The stranger overheard him, and growled. "I'm real enough to kill you." He flexed his claws dangerously, and Lightfur shrank back, cowed.

"Come over here, or I'll punish the she-cat." He mewed pleasantly, repeating the same tone as he used before.

"No!" Lightfur mewed quickly. He didn't want anyone else hurt by this madman. Especially not this she-cat.

"Then get over here." He hissed menacingly.

Lightfur walked over reluctantly, terrified at what was going to happen to him. Was he going to be raped again? He quivered in fear at the thought.

He came within a mouselength of the ThunderClan psycho, and his terror was larger than ever. It was like a wave, threatening to drown him in a tide pool of hysteria.

"Now, I want you to mate with her." He mewed.

At those words, the she-cat hissed in outrage and Lightfur growled angrily, "Never!"

Before he could act, the stranger brought his claws down on his face, creating a long gash that cut from his eye down to his mouth.

Lightfur screeched in pain, and in retaliation, he attempted to scrape at the stranger's soft underside.  
However, before he could connect with him, the stranger had grabbed his paw in his teeth and snapped the bone.

"AGGHHHH!" Lightfur screeched out again, in more agony than before. The pain overwhelmed him, and he fell to the ground, moaning. The pain lapped at him like waves, covering him in agony every few seconds as his cut bled easily. His arm throbbed, the ache only adding to the pain of the gash on his head.

After a few minutes of pure hell, Lightfur forced himself to get up. "I'm gonna kill you."

Lightfur dived at him, ignoring the pain as rage empowered him. This idiot had raped and assaulted him for too long. It was reckoning day.

The stranger didn't expect an attack immediately after a broken bone, and was surprised when the RiverClan cat seized a hold of his neck, and tore a sizeable chunk out of it. The blood flew freely out of the opening, and the stranger collapsed, rendered unconscious from blood loss.

Lightfur collapsed soon after, exhausted from both his efforts and his grievous wounds. Darkness overcame him, and all he remembered before he fell unconscious was the she-cats face, looking concernedly at him.

*******************************************************************************

"Eat." The she-cat mewed.

"Hrmm?" Lightfur mewed, awoken from his unconscious trance. He looked around and realized they were in the same clearing as before he had sank into darkness.

She pushed a mouse toward him. Lightfur stood up hesitantly, testing out his limbs and examining his wounds. It seemed she had some medical knowledge, as she had placed cobwebs on his head, to staunch the bleeding.

He swallowed the mouse automatically, ignoring the flavour, and viewing his surroundings with more detail. The dead body of the stranger lay in the middle of the clearing, swathed in a pool of dried, black-cherry red blood. The chunk of his throat had been tossed a few feet from it, and only then Lightfur realized that the previous fight was not only the first one he had ever had, due to the fact that he was a medicine cat, but the first time that he had killed a cat.

He felt no pity towards the doomed soul across the clearing, and only a grim satisfaction that he had made it out alive, and saved the she-cat, who, currently, he did not know the name of.

"What's your name?" He called across the clearing.

"Humm?" She mewed distractedly.

"Your name?" He mewed, pressing on.

"Oh! The name's Spiderpaw, medicine cat apprentice. I'm from WindClan."

So that was why she possessed medicinal knowledge. Well, enough to give him cobwebs.

"Have some comfrey." She said absentmindedly.

Perhaps she knew more than he had anticipated. "Thanks." He muttered, as he chewed up the plant and applied it to his broken arm.

He cursed loudly when he did so, an unexpected pain arising as he placed the poultice on his left arm.

"You alright?" She mewed concernedly, stopping her work.

"S'okay." He mewed sore fully.

He laid back down and breathed rhythmically, trying to numb the oncoming pain. Before long, the pain left and Lightfur was ready for a good long sleep.

However, before he fell into delighted unconsciousness, he heard heartfelt thanks from the beautiful she-cat across the clearing.

And when he did fall asleep, he dreamt of glorious love, with a certain apprentice in the spotlight of his fantasy.

*************************************************************************************

He woke up abruptly, and to his terror, Spiderpaw's face loomed eerily above him.

"Are you okay?" She mewed with an undertone of concern colouring her voice, questioning him before he could screech in fear. She backed off slightly, before awaiting his answer.

"Huh?!" Lightfur responded, perplexed at her seemingly random question.

Spiderpaw blushed in chagrin, before saying, "You were moaning my name all night, and I didn't know what was wrong. So I woke you up."

Lightfur groaned at this point, knowing _exactly _why that was.

Mustering all his courage, he finally said, "I was dreaming about you."

An awkward silence enveloped the next few seconds filling it with a sort-of bloated eternity, twisting the laws of time for its own hilarious purposes.

"Was anything like this in it?" She mewed lustfully, eyeing him prettily.

She leaned down to his open underbelly, and began licking slowly across the white fur shown there. A elicited gasp of pleasure escaped Lightfur's lips, as he felt her warm, soft tongue going steadily downwards towards his penis.

He savoured the feeling of her tongue rasping on his long white fur, grooming it every which way, in an almost loving manner. _Impossible._ _Who would ever show interest in me? _He thought.

He was tore out of his thoughts when her soft, pink tongue met his long unsheathed penis. It had grown steadily from the point of her starting to the time where she reached his penis.

She sucked in and out, savouring the flavour of the precum that had built up on the end of his outstretched penis. Every now and again, she would lick the underside of the tip, sending shivers of pleasure racing up his spine. She would stop, blow air on his penis, causing the already intense arousal to continue blossomingly.

Sometimes she would lick around the shaft, steadily working her way to the shiny tip, where, once she was there, Lightfur would moan and groan in intense ecstasy.

She bobbed in and out sucking hard, and gobbling up his penis. By that point in time, his penis was huge, measuring in at at least 2 inches.

He felt a sensation rise up his abs, and a concentration of intense pleasure was flung at him as he spilled his seed densely inside of her sucking mouth. She licked her chops, delighting in the pleasure the salty mess provided her with.

And then she stopped.

Lightfur groaned a little, before she mewed softly, "Looked like you needed a pick-me-up."

********************************************************************************

End of chapter. Expect hardercore lemons next chapter. Chow!


End file.
